


30 Day OTP Challange

by panna_acida



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AU, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Qui la lista dei temi per il challange, sperando che riuscirò a scrivere una drabble al giorno.<br/>http://hopeassassin.tumblr.com/post/76542113595/oh-look</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Qui la lista dei temi per il challange, sperando che riuscirò a scrivere una drabble al giorno.  
> http://hopeassassin.tumblr.com/post/76542113595/oh-look

**01\. Holding Hands**  


  
Era un azione banale, quel piccolo gesto che univa due persone, due vite e due mondi che solitamente potevano anche non sfiorarsi. Un piccolo gesto che aveva fatto inconsciamente fin troppe volte, un piccolo gesto che ora con la mente che lavorava e registrava tutti i significati che poteva avere... risultava decisamente difficoltoso.

Era un idiota, e se ne rendeva conto troppo tardi.

Eppure in quella dannata festa così commerciale, così priva di significato prendergli la mano e stringerla nella sua risultava dannatamente difficile, nonostante fosse a pochi millimetri dalla sua, così vicina che poteva quasi sentirne il calore in quella fredda giornata invernale.

Lo sentiva parlare e lamentarsi del vecchio panda come al solito, sbuffare ed infilare le mani nel giaccone che indossava, lasciandomi così con dell'amaro in bocca a quella piccola grande perdita proprio nel momento in cui mi ero finalmente deciso a completare quel piccolo grande spazio e prendere la sua nella mia... rimasi a bocca aperta come un idiota a fissare il vuoto, quando dopo qualche secondo una piccola risatina mi giunse alle orecchie facendomi alzare lo sguardo per vedere il suo sorriso puntato su di me ed una mano allungata **«Allen...»**

Si era confermato, proprio un idiota al cubo, in fondo bastava chiedere no? Non dovevo farmi tanti problemi, sopratutto non con Lavi. Così allungai la mano sorridendo appena per andare a prendere la sua e stringerla forte nella mia e poter sentire il suo calore irradiarsi nella mia gelida e ridarmi un minimo di vita.


	2. 02 - Cuddling somewhere

**02\. Cuddling somewhere**  


  
Faceva freddo, dannatamente freddo ma doveva alzarsi perchè il suo stomaco continuava a lamentarsi per la mancanza di cibo, ma il calore corporeo che riceveva da Lavi era qualcosa di divino, era come avere un termosifone a portata di mano, un termosifone umano certo, ma pur sempre un termosifone. Così l'abino si mosse appena alzando il libro che il rosso teneva in mano e stava tranquillamente leggendo per potersi così spostare ed andarsi a stendere completamente sull'altro ragazzo che stava tranquillamente sdraiato di fianco a lui sul letto senza dire una singola parola, e che per tutto il tempo delle sue manovre rimase ad osservarlo con unleggero sorrisino stampato in volto, ma solo quando l'albino si sistemò allargando le gambe ai lati del corpo del rosso per scivolare appena più in alto così da andare ad infilare la testa nell'incavo tra spalla e collo il rosso inizò a ridere per poi andare a posare il libro di lato e atterrare entrambe le mani sulla schiena del più piccolo.

 **«Allen...»** feci il rosso iniziando a muovere in circolo le mani sulla schiena dell'albino, in piccoli movimenti che gli fecero chiudere gli occhi.

 **«Mh?»** fece l'albino iniziando a strifinare il naso sul collo del ragazzo su cui si era steso.

 **«...il tuo stomaco non la smette più»** fece vagamente serio, cercando di non ridere. Infatti lo stomaco del piccoletto non aveva smesso un minuto di brontolare, più piano o più forte si, ma non aveva smesso.

 **«Ignoralo»** fece l'albino nuovamente, quando era difficile anche per lui ignorare il proprio stomaco, ma stava così bene in quella posizione, con le mani del rosso che avevano preso a a salire e scendere lungo la colonna vertebrale, un movimento tanto semplice quanto rilassante. Un movimento che, insieme al ritmico battere del suo cuore, gli fece chiudere lentamente le palpebre e sprofondare nel sonno, felice e con un leggero sorriso stampato in volto.


	3. 03 - Gaming/watching a movie

**03\. Gaming/watching a movie**  


  
Un enorme ciotola con popcorn, un film che scorre pigramente sullo schermo senza che gli presti la minima attenzione, e Lavi seduto accanto a me. La pioggia che fuori cade, in una notte senza luna. Una serata perfetta, fin troppo, da sembrare quasi irreale, una di quelle da copertina di magazine. Ed alla sola idea mi viene quasi da ridere...

Scivolo appena sullo schienale della poltrona che ci accoglie, andando così a posare la schiena sulla sua spalla destra, ed a portare le gambe sul bracciolo facendo sporgere così i piedi fuori dal divano, con una piccola manovra che mi porta a tenere quasi in equilibrio la ciotola che tengo stretta in mano neanche fosse un'ancora di salvezza... che poi alla fin fine per il mio stomaco lo è, ma dettagli. 

Allungo appena una mano porgendogli dei popcorn belli unti che ho appena pescato dalla sudetta ciotola avvicinandoli alla sua bocca che lui apre leggermente facendoli entrare e leccandomi pigramente le dita ricoperte di sale e burro, senza mai togliere lo sguardo dalla tv dove le immagini di un film che non conosco continuano a scorrere veloci. **«Che film è?»** faccio girando appena lo sguardo decidendomi finalmente a prestare una minima attenzione al film, dove due ragazzi stavano parlando di cose che non capivo _*considerando che non avevo visto niente del film e probabilmente ora eravamo a metà dell'opera*_ , così scrollando appena la testa riportai nuovamente la mia più totale attenzione alla ciotola ormai quasi completamente vuota andando così a ppescare le ultime nuvolette croccanti e unte, per portarmele alla bocca, quando mi sentii tirare appena così da scivolare completamente all'indietro e finire steso sulle gambe di Lavi che mi guardò dall'alto in basso con un sorrisino idiota in volto.

 **«Cosa?»** feci guardandolo corrucciato, mentre lui mi prendeva la ciotola e la posava in terra lontano dalle mie mani, nonostante cercassi di allungarle come un idiota senza però avere la minima intenzione di spostarmi dalla mia comoda posizione **«Laviiii...»** facio mettendo un leggero broncio, per poi sentirmi picchiettare appena sulla fronte **«Guarda il film»** mi fa lui ritornando a guardare lo schermo, continuando a sorridere appena, così come mi ha cheisto e ritorno a guardare, o meglio torno a prestare attenzione al film dove non continuo a non capire niente, ma in fondo non me ne importa niente dato che l'unica ragione perchè sto in quella posizone è la persona che ora ha iniziato a passarmi una mano nei capelli, facendomi sorridere.

Un film, una serata come tante altre, ma forse più speciale.


	4. 04 - On a date

**04\. On a date**  


  
Era febbraio eppure faceva caldo, dannatamente caldo, così che avevano deciso di uscire insieme e passare una giornata tranquilla lontana da tutto e da tutti solo loro due, la spiaggia, altre coppiette e dei mocciosi urlanti che correvano sulla sabbia lanciandosi pezzi di legno che trovavano sul bagnasciuga e ridendo come pazzi.

 _Mocciosi_ , pensò ridacchiando l'albino alzando appena lo sguardo per spostarlo verso l'orizzonte dove il sole accecava riflettendosi sulle increspature dell'acqua facendola brillare come fosse stato un gioiello. **«Bello vero?»** fece il rosso con lo sguardo rivolto verso lo stesso orizzonte del più piccolo che si spostò le scarpe che si era tolto da una mano all'altra così da andare a prendere quella del suo ragazzo che gli porgeva la sua, per poi andare delicatamente ad intreciare le dita fregandosene dei possibili sguardi che avrebbero potuto attirare su di loro, fregandosene del mondo intero perchè quelli erano loro e nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiarli o dividerli. Nessuno.

 **«Già... bello...»** fece Allen alzando appena lo sguardo per fissarlo sul volto del rosso e stringere ulteriormente la presa che aveva sulla sua mano, per poi riabbassare lo sguardo. **«Sai...»** continuò esitando appena **«...questo potrebbe quasi considerarsi un appuntamento»** e guardò nuovamente in alto per vedere che Lavi lo stava guardando dolcemente **«Ferse perchè lo è...»** fece il rosso, abbassandosi appena per colmare la distanza che li separava ed unire così in un bacio castissimo le loro labbra e poi riallontanarsi ed ammirare così il leggero rossore che era cresciuto sulle guance dell'albino per punzecchiarle appena con un dito **_«Areeeeeen...»_** fece ridacchiando, mentre l'albino cercava di allontanarsi appena imbarazzato, da quelle inaspettate parole e bacio annesso.

Era bello però passare una giornata così, senza pensieri ed in compagnia della persona che si ama di più accanto a te. _Un giorno come tanti altri, ma forse diverso, un giorno da vivere a pieno_. L'albino sorrise nuovamente ritornando al fianco del rosso per riprendere la sua mano, così da continuare la loro lenta e romantica passeggiata sulla spiaggia dove mocciosi rideva, vecchie coppiette chiacchieravano e tutto scorreva lentamente ed in pace.


	5. 05 - Kissing

**05\. Kissing**  


  


I loro baci erano sempre leggeri e dolci quasi fatti di zucchero a pensarla come Allen.  
I loro baci erano delicati e leggeri come una nuvola.  
I loro baci potevano essere sensuali e piccanti, ma quelli erano solo per loro.

Così in pubblico erano sempre molto discreti, o almeno Allen voleva essere discreto ma con un ragazzo come Lavi era alquanto difficile, ogni volta che aveva un occasione o che trovava le difese del più piccolo abbassate andava subito all'attacco, per poter sentire quelle labbra sulle sue, per assaporarle e non lasciar sbiadire quel dolce sapore che era solo di Allen, e così partendo da un leggero tocco di labbra non riusciva mai a fermarsi, approfondendo cercando di fondersi con quel ragazzo che in poco tempo era diventato il suo mondo, il suo universo.

Un bacio di qualsiasi tipo era sempre la risposta a tutto, il modo per fare pace, il modo per attirare l'attenzione, il modo chiudere o aprire una giornata, un bacio era come tornare a vivere. Il bacio era il loro respiro di vita, ed ogni occasione era buona a finche le loro labbra si scontrassero.   
Perchè in quel semplice gesto si nascondeva un mondo di parole non dette, ed un mondo di promesse che andavano rinnovate ogni giorno. Il loro mondo.


	6. 06 - Wearing eachothers’ clothes

**06\. Wearing eachothers’ clothes**  


  
  
**«Lavi... perchè?»**   
fece l'albino, guardandosi allo specchio con dei vestiti che non erano decisamente i suoi dato che appartenevano a quell'idiota di ragazzo che si ritrovava. Gonfiò appena le guance e si girò con un piccolo broncio, per trovare il rosso che rotolava nel letto con dei vestiti decisamente troppo piccoli per essere i suoi.  
  
**«Lavi dannazione me li rovini!»**   
fece ancora allarmato avvicinandosi al letto per fermare il suo ragazzo e magari fargli togliere i vestiti prima che se li ritrovasse completamente allentati se non addirittura distrutti.

 **«E' che...»** iniziò Lavi cercando di calmarsi prima di essere seriamente picchiato dalla sua dolce metà **«...è...»** cercò a fatica di non ridacchiare anche se delle lacrime lentamente gli scendevano dagli occhi per l'enorme sforzo che stava compiendo **«è che sembra tu ti sia ristretto!!!»** fece e scoppiò nuovamente a ridere non riuscendo più a trattenersi per ricrollare miseramente sul letto dove venne raggiunto e bloccato dal'albino decisamente furioso per quella piccola farsa.

**«LEVALI!!!»** fece il più piccolo iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia che dava segni di cedere da un momento all'altro, con qualche difficoltà a causa delle maniche della maglia che indossava che continuavano a coprirgli le mani, così decise di salire cavalcioni sull'altro ragazzo che intanto continuava a ridere senza dare il minimo segno di voler smettere **«DANNAZIONE LAVI SMETTILA!!!»** fece nuovamente il più piccolo cercando inutilmente di non farsi contaggiare dalla risata del rosso che iniziava ad intaccare quel velo di rabbia e imbarazzo che aveva tenuto su per tutto il tempo da quando si era svegliato e aveva visto il suo ragazzo con i suoi vestiti indosso mentre cercava di infilargli i propri mentre dormiva, con il solo risultato di mettergli al contrario.

Come aveva fatto a farsi convincere che quello era solo un piccolo gioco per vedere come stava in vestiti differenti dal solito... ah già, perchè era un dannato idiota che si faceva abbindolare da un semplice sorriso pur sapendo che ogni volta che glielo vedeva stampato in volto significava solo danni, per lui.

Sbuffò ormai arreso alla sorte malevola che toccava al suo vestiario e si lasciò cadere sul ragazzo sotto di lui iniziando a ridere come un idiota, ed al diavolo tutto. Ma infondo era proprio per quello che lo amava, giusto?


	7. 07 - Cosplaying

**07\. Cosplaying**  


  
NO. NO e poi NO. Non lo stava rifacendo nuovamente, non poteva ricadere per la terza volta nello stesso circolo vizioso. NO. Quella era di sicuro la sua maledizione più grande, e quella maledizione aveva anche un nome, Lavi che era riuscito a convincerlo nuovamente a fare un cosplay... anche se questa volta meno imbarazzante delle due volte precedenti, considerando che a cercare delle sue immagini sulla rete aveva trovato che fosse un personaggio alquanto affascinante, perchè si, si era informato prima di dare spago al disgraziato che si ritrovava accanto e che ora lo studiava neanche fosse una qualche opera d'arte, facendolo inevitabilmente arrossire.

Mi sedetti sul letto e mi infilai gli stivali per completare il cosplay di questo personaggio, che consisteva in un elegante giacca militare con decorazioni dorate su collo e bordo basso e doppi bottoni, spalline con frange anche queste dorate, taschino all'altezza del cuore dove era apuntata una medaglia da cui particavo dei cordini che finivano sulla spalla opposta da dove scendeva un piccolo drappo rosso, anche questo decorato in oro, con un qualche strano disegno qad impreziosirlo ulteriormente, per finire su dei semplici pantaloni neri e degli stivali che mi arrivavano al ginocchio e che stavo terminando di allacciarmi. Dimenticavo, il tuttto era chiudo in vita da una soffice cinta in tessuto dello stesso rosso del drappeggio sulla mia spalla, chiusa con una fibia che si trovava sul mio lato destro.  
Finito mi alzai per andarmi a legare i capelli che non avevo potuto ancora tagliare, e me li fermai in una coda bassa per finalmente finire la mia piccola opera e girarmi verso il mio ragazzo che se ne stava ancora tranquillamente seduto sul letto con le gambe incrociate ad ammirarmi.

 **«Felice?»** feci sbuffando e rigirandomi verso lo specchio così da capire come stavo messo. Storsi il naso decisamente soddisfatto della mia piccola opera, per poi guardare attraverso lo specchio al ragazzo che continuava a fare versetti incomprensibili senza effettivamente dire una singola parola, così scattai?  
 **«LAVI! Allora?»** feci innervosito chiudendo la distanza che ci separava per andargli a schioccare le dita a pochi millimetri dal naso per farlo tornare in se.

 **«Il tuo bel sedere sparisce e non è giusto»** fece mettendo su un leggero broncio per far salire appena lo sguardo verso il mio volto per farlo subito riscendere all'altezza del mio sedere, concentrandosi neanche riuscisse a vedere attraverso la stoffa.

 **«E te è questo che ti preoccupa?»** come risposta ricevetti solo una leggero cenno affermativo con il capo. **«Laviiii...»** feci esasperato andando a passarmi una mano sul volto, per poi farla ricadere sul fianco, e prendere un profondo respiro. **«Ora siegamni perchè mi sono dovuto vestire... così?»** feci indicando quello che avevo indosso.

 **«Carnevale?»** fu l'unica risposta/domanda che ricevetti, oltretutto criptica... ovviamente. Quando faceva così era veramente insopportabile, dovevo prendere le pinze e cavargli ogni singola parola da quella dannata bocca. Sospirai pesantemente e scrollai la testa.  
 **«Non è una risposta Lavi, e comunque se è per carnevale perchè te non ti metti un costume?»** dissi andando a posare le mani sui fianchi, per corrucciare appena la fronte, giusto nel momento in cui decise di alzare finalmente il suo sedere dalla comodità del materasso che lo accoglieva ed avvicinarsi a me teatricalmente, per posarmi le mani sulle spalle.  
 **«Beh sai...»** chiuse appena gli occhi scrollando la testa **«...io sono praticamente sempre in cosplay»** e concluse riaprendo gli occhi per sorridermi tutto convinto... o quasi della risposta che mi aveva propinato, e... NO. Questa volta non ci stavo.

Stizzito andai a togliere bruscamente le mani che aveva posato sulle mie spalle, ed iniziai a puntargli un dito al petto spingendo su ogni singola parola che mi uscì dalla bocca. **«Oh no mio caro. No, questa volta non ci sto tu ora ti cambi e fai un cosplay e se non lo fai quanto è vero che mi chiamo Allen Walker dormirai fuori dalla stanza che chiuderò a chiave per non farti entrare!»** finii mettendo su un piccolo broncio, per poi incrociare le braccia al petto ed aspettare che le mie parole entrassero dentro quella testa bucata che si ritrovava.  
Parole che entrarono abbstanza velocemente a vedere come la sua espressione mutò nel gito di pochi secondi, da tranquilla ad una piena di panico, perchè sapeva benissimo che lo avrei fatto. Lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Alzò così velocemente le mani in aria in segno di resa **«Ok, ok ho capito, ma c'è un piccolo probelma» fece abbassandoappena lo sguardo per iniziare a grattarsi nervosamente dietro la nuca «non ho niente con cui fare il cosplay»** concluse alzando appena lo sguardo che aveva abbassato appena mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

Non aveva niente? Nessun problema. **«Ok allora andiamo a fare shopping»** decretai afferrandogli il polso non prima di aver recuperato portafoglio, documenti e chiavi. Lo stretto necessari per dirigerci in un negozio dove sapevo per certo che ci avrebbero aiutati. Il tutto notando molto chiaramente l'espressione di disgusto e leggero terrore che gli passò in volto per qualche secondo, perchè sapeva benissimo che mi sarei potuto vendicare, oh se lo sapeva benissimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la divisa ed il pg a cui mi riferisco per il cosplay sono questi: http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/634888  
> in basso a destra la divisa, il seguito di questa sarà il tema di domani ♥


	8. 08 - Shopping

**08\. Shopping**  


  
L'uscita dalla loro stanza era stata alquanto veloce ed oviamente non programmata, visto che il rosso non aveva considerato che al suo ragazzo non sarebbe andato per niente bene quello che aveva in mente. O meglio, forse ci aveva pure pensato ma non lo aveva minimamene preso sul serio, e quella era stata la sua rovina.  
Ora si trovavano in città, ed avevano iniziato a girare dei negozi a caso, perchè non sapevano neanche loro, o meglio neanche Allen sapeva come uscire da quella situazione, ma forse pima di tutto si sarebbero dovuti documentare su un possibile personaggio che andasse bene per Lavi e poi avrebbero proseguito con lo shopping vero e proprio, così con la mente impostata sulla nuova destinazione, cambiò velocemente direzione, stringendo maggiormente la mano del suo ragazzo e con passo deciso si diresse verso la fumetteria.

Dopo buoni quindici minuti di camminata, giunsero a destinazione, giusto per trovarla che apriva. Così, con un leggero sorrisino ed una leggera tirata della mano che aveva ancora stretta nella sua entrò nel locale salutando educatamente il ragazzo alla cassa, per poi dirigersi agli scaffali dei fumetti per iniziare a sfogliare qualche manga in cerca di idee... 

**«Lavi te guarda tra i dvd se vedi qualche personaggio che potrebbe andare bene e che magari ti somigli anche vagamente»** fece l'albino indicando, e finalmente mollando la mano, degli scaffali sul lato opposto a quello dove si trovava lui. Il rosso cercando di protestare, e venendo prontamente interrotto non appena aprì la bocca, sbuffò appena e fece come gli era stato detto dal piccolo tiranno.

E così passarono almeno una decina di minuti.

Vedendo che non arrivava a nulla, Allen decise di andarea chiedere direttamente al commesso, proprietario o quello che era un qualche consiglio, tutto mentre teneva d'occhio il ragazzo che continuava a guardare pigramente tra i dvd, nonostante il suo sguardo ogni tanto virasse verso la vetrina con action figure e donnine praticamente nude che mettevano in bella mostra tutto quello che potevano offrire.

Si avvicinò alla cassa, ed iniziò a parlare allegramente con il commesso che a quanto pareva aveva riconosciuto il pg che stava vestendo in quel momento, comunque dopo alcuni convenevoli ed una chiacchierata leggera ed alcune immagini che gli vennero mostrate dal web, adocchiò un personaggio che faceva decisamente al suo caso, considerando che sembrava avere la stessa struttura fisica del suo ragazzo, stesso capello e stesso fetish per le fasce per capelli... praticamente un Lavi 2... comprò allora un poster, o meglio gli venne regalato il poster con il personaggio proprio dal proprietario per non sapeva quale motivo, e dopo averlo preso e ringraziato andò a recuperare il rosso - _che a quel punto si era praticamente piantato davanti la vetrina con le action figure_ \- lo prese per il colletto ed iniziò a trascinarlo fuori dal negozio verso quella che sarebbe stata la loro meta successiva.

Non voleva farlo vestire normale, non ci pensava minimamente a farlo vestire normale, considerando il brutto tiro che gli aveva lanciato in precedeza, doveva fargliela pagare almeno in qualcosa, e quel cosplay era perfetto, non tanto complicato, ed anche relativamente veloce da fare. Decisamente perfetto per l'ultimo minuto.

Così dalla fumetteria si diressero verso un negozio che vendeva kimono, che aveva scoperto qualche tempo prima, e che ora tornava decisamente utile. Così trascinando dentro l'altro ragazzo che stranamente non aprì bocca per tutto il tragitto, lo lanciò verso il commesso che fece due passi indietro spaventato. Ops.  
«Chiedo scusa» feci chinandomi appena per rialzarmi subito dopo per indicare con una mano Lavi che ora si guardava intorno incuriosito «Staremo cercando un kimono bianco per il ragazzo» conclusi con un leggero sorriso, per allontanarmi appen a e lasciare così il rosso nelle mani del commesso che lo aveva preso senza troppe cerimonie e lo aveva portato in un lato del negozio, per prendere uno dei kimoni impacchettati così da farglielo provare per vedere le misure se erano adatte alla sua statura.  
Lo fece accomodare nel camerino e si allontanò con un leggero inchino e sussurrandogli qualche parola che non capii. Scrolaii appena la spalle e lo segui anche io rimanendo però all'esterno dell'area prova, dove aspettai solo qualche minuto prima che Lavi uscisse con il kimono mollemente legato in vita che mostrava il suo bel fisico e lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione, purtroppo per me forse avevo scelto male il cosplay... comunque apena uscito dal camerino venne raggiunto nuovamente dal commesso che lo aiutò a sistemare l'obi e le maniche che si erano arrotolate appena.

Bianco... rimasi a guardarlo come un ebete completamente catturato dal bel contrasto che quel imono candido faceva con i suoi capelli rossi, facendoli risaltare perfettamente neanche fosse stato il sole e... ed ero così concentrato che non mi accorsi minimamente che il commesso mi stava parlando. Dannazione.  
 **«Si va benissimo»** feci con un leggero sorriso imbarazzato per poi tornare a guardare il rosso che ora mi guardava con un leggero sorrisetto sul volto, perchè probabilmente aveva visto come lo guardavo ed ora... AAAAAARGH. Scrollai la testa.  
 **«Vatti a cambiare che vado a pagare e torniamo al dormitorio»** feci a Lavi leggermente brusco per poi girarmi verso il commesso e seguirlo alla cassa senza degnarmi di guardare alle mie spalle e vedere cosa stava facendo.

Una volta pagato, con nella busta il kimono, e di fianco il rosso che continuava a guardarmi con un sorriseto del tutto irritante sbottai andando a bloccarmi poco distante dal negozio, puntanto il mio sguardo in terra. **«Non osare dire niente, non ci provare neanche se vuoi continuare a vivere...»** feci acidamente riprendendo a camminare mantenendo la testa bassa, fino a che non mi senti prendere la mano con cui stringevo la busta, gesto che mi fece spostare lo sguardo prima verso la mano dove vidi la sua intrecciarsi con la mia, ed infine risalire lo sguardo verso il suo volto giusto in tempo per vederlo avvicinarsi e piantarmi un bacio veloce sulle labbra per poi riallontanarsi velocemente fischiettando come se niente fosse.  
 **«Hai detto che nmon dovevo parlare, no che non potevo baciarti»** fece innocentemente visto che ero rimasto a fissarlo con la bocca aperta e probabilmente un espressione ebete in volto, oltre le guance rosse, perchè sentivo calore proprio in quelle zone. Così per evitare ulteriore imbarazzo ripresi a camminare, senza però mollargli la mano diretti nuovamente verso i dormitori dove lo avrei fatto finire di vestire così poi che quella dannata serata si sarebbe conclusa alla festa dove ci dovevamo recare.  
Sempre se mai ci saremmo arrivati alla festa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la divisa ed il pg a cui mi riferisco per il cosplay sono questi: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=40428594  
> Seguito del capitolo precedente.


	9. 09 - Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chiedo scusa in anticipo perchè non so cosa sia uscito fuori, considerando che non riesco a concentrarmi a causa di un mal di testa assurdo, scusate se non ha nessun senso logico ma questo è quello che sono riuscita a tirare fuori.

**09\. Hanging out with friends**  


  
Alla fine era riuscito a far vestire o meglio travestire anche Lavi, e doveva ammettere che il risultato finale non era niente male, certo avevamo dovuto prendere qualche accorgimento con la benda, visto che il personaggio che avevamo scelto non la aveva, ma eravamo comunque riusciti a compiere un uon lavoro... o meglio IO ero riuscito a compiere un buon lavoro perchè Lavi non aveva fatto che altro che sbuffare e brontolare, mentre preparavamo i pezzi mancanti come i sigilli che ora aveva attaccati un pò ovunque sul corpo.  
Comunque eravamo pronti per la festa, dove avremmo rivisto tutti e ci saremmo divertiti dimenticando almeno per una serata tutto quello che ci succedeva intorno tornando ad essere ragazzi della nostra età, e quella era la cosa più importante.

\---

Come succedeva sempre a feste del genere, si beveva, si giocava e ci si divertiva come matti, ma sopratutto si dimenticavano le fatiche del giorno, i vari problemi, si scherzava e si passava il tempo con le persone che ci erano più vicine, con le persone che consideravamo amiche.  
Si ballava ed inevitabilmente ci si ubriacava.  
Bicchiere dopo bicchiere fregandosene dell'età, dello stato sociale e magari anche delle responsabilità che ci sarebbero crollate nuovamente addosso una volta lasciata quella piccola bolla. Gli amici erano quello che ci faceva distrarre, e quello che ci riportava sulla retta via se per caso alzavamo troppo il gomito rischiando di finire faccia a terra in malo modo.  
Gli amici erano coloro che ti davano man forte per punzecchiare il tuo ragazzo, che nel frattempo andava dietro a tutte le gonne corte che vedeva.  
Gli amici erano coloro che lo riportavano indietro, magari anche dandogli un bel calcione nel sedere per farlo rigare dritto.  
Ecco a cosa servivano gli amici alle feste, a costruire un nuuovo piccolo mondo, che sarebbe stato solo vosto per quelle ore rimanenti fino al suonar della campana neanche fossi stato cenerentila.

Una campana che inevitabilmente riportava ala realtà e a quel modo crudele che almeno per una notte eri riuscito a dimenticare. Grazie agli amici.


	10. 10 - With animal ears

**10\. With animal ears**  


  
Si era svegliato stranamente presto per i suoi standard, così presto che passando davanti allo specchio non aveva notato nessuna differenza. Anzi era entrato tranquillamente in bagno praticamente ad occhi chiusi per dirigersi verso la doccia e magari svegliarsi sotto un bel getto di acqua fredda... o quasi, quando passandosi la mano tra i capelli incontrò qualcosa che non doveva essere li per nulla, qualcosa che la natura di certo non gli aveva donato, un extra decisamente non gradito.  
Così sgranò gli occhi e ripassò le mani tra i capelli sentendo il soffice di due orecchie che erano stranamente sensibili ad ogni suo tocco, due orecchie lunge e morbide quasi da... si bloccò con la mano ametà dell'appendice estranea e fece u passo indietro verso lo specchio e quello che vide gli gelò il sangue. Candidissime orecchie da coniglio, lunge e quasi finte che si muovevano leggermente come se, come se... e strillò preso dal panico andando a tirare le orecchie sperando si trattasse solo di un brutto, bruttissimo sogno.

Ma il rumore successivo proveniente dalla camera, di oggetti che cadevano, imprecazioni varie e poi una voce allarmata «Allen cosa è...» e poi il silenzio durato appena pochi secondi, seguito da una violenta risata e la testa rossa del mio ragazzo che scompariva dall amia visuale nello specchio in cui continuavo a fissarmi sbigottito.  
 **«Lavi dannazione non ridere»** feci quasi sul punto di piangere, disperato mentre tenevo ancora strette nella morsa -e cavolo se faceva male- le orecchie, mi girai di colpo per continuare a parlare faccia a faccia con il disgraziato quando mi bloccai sbigottito mollando finalmente le mie nuove orecchie per puntare il mio sguardo su un paio di soffici orecchie -che non capivo a quale animale appartenessero- così quasi di riflesso allungai la mano e le andai ad afferrare con due dita per tirarle senza troppe cerimonie e ricevere in cambio un verso di dolore seguito da poche parole **«che cavolo...?!?!?»/span > e delle mani che venivano a cacciare via le mie per andare a sentire le orecchie morbide come avevo fatto io qualche minuto prima con le mie.  
** Alla vista sorrisi appena divertito dalla situazione e lo seguii senza troppe cerimonie verso lo specchio davanti al quale si posizionò esaminandole attentamente per poi decretare sbuffando e rassegnato **«Crap, devono essere di una volpe»** quasi con una punta di delusione nella voce, che lo guardai scettico.  
 **«E te ti preoccupi dell'animale a cui appartengono invece di come diavolo sono finite sulle nostre testa?»** feci indicando prima le mie e poi le sue, e lui per tutta risposta cosa disse? **«Beh... le orecchie da coniglio sarebbero state meglio a me»**

...

**«Scherzi... vero?»** No. Non scherzava i suoi occhi erano dannatamente seri, e la cosa era decisamente preoccupante. **«Laviiiiiii...»** feci esasperato superandolo per uscire ed entrare nuovamente in amera, quando mi sentii prendere la mano e palpare il sedere... EH?!?!  
Mi gelai e girai appena lo sguardo helamente per fissarmi sul suo che era puntato nelle mie parti basse posteriori così lo seguii anche incuriosito perchè era... strano, e quello che vidi **«ANCHE LA CODA NO!!!!»** feci cacciando via la sua mano dal ponpon che mi usciva dai pantaloni leggermente abbassati per entrare nuovamente in camera con passo pesante seguito da Lavi che aveva ripreso a ridacchiare come un cretino alle mie spalle.

Arrivai al letto imprecando a voce bassa per poi crollare a faccia in giù e sprofindare nella mia miseria da coniglio. Rimasi fermo immobile, anche quando il letto si piegò appena segnalando che il rosso si era seduto accanto a me, fatto che mi venne confermato anche dalla sua mano sulla mia schiena che veniva massaggiata appena con delicati movimenti.  
 **«Sai, non è male»** feci lui con voce alquanto pacato **«ti dona, anche se come ho già detto sarebbero state meglio a me....»** girai appena lo sguardo per lanciargli un occhiataccia, che ovviamente venne ignorata **«sai coniglio... Rabi... rabbit... eh!»** continuò tutto felice, che con la coda dell'occhio vidi quella che sembrava una coda muoversi allegramente dietro la schiena del mio ragazzo, così ignorando il suo discorso che continuò mi piegai appena in una posizione alquanto scomoda montandogli anche in parte sopra alle gambe che aveva dovuto incrociare sul letto, per andare con un veloce movimento della mano ad afferrargli la coda che continuava a muoversi felice, e la tirai, con un leggero ghigno che ovviamente il disgraziato non poteva minimamente vedere, e la tirai bruscamente, riuscendo a farlo letteralmente saltare giù dal letto e ringhiare.... ? Così lo fissai dubbioso, con la coda arrotolata in vita e con lo sguardo da cane bastonato.  
 **«Sicuro di non essere un cane?»** feci squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi, con un eggero sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra, giusto per ricevere un "mpf" come risposta prima che il suddetto cane bastonato non tornasse vicino al etto per mettersi seduto in etrra a gambe incrociate e fissarmi.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per diversi minuti, a fissarci, fino a quando non sapendo più che fare spostai lo sguardo perchè con quelle orecchie e quella coda era dannatamente carino e mi veniva voglia di stringerlo e.... AAAAAW! Basta.  
 **«Che c'è?»** feci imbarazzato ritornando a guardarlo per qualche secondo per poi rispostare lo sguardo e farlo vagare per la stanza in cerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che mettesse pace nella mia mente.  
 **«Niente»** fece lui con un leggero sorrisino sulle labbra, mettesi su quattro zampe ed avvicinandosi così da chiudere quasi definitivamente lo spazio che ci separava, e potermi così vedere negli occhi.  
Ma io ovviamente mi alzai di scatto facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e ricadere di sedere in terra.

**«Secondo te come è successo?»** feci per tornare all'argomento principale, anche se poi da quell'argomento non ci eravamo mai staccati.  
 **«Ahhhh non ti preoccpuare probabilmente è solo un'altro degli strani esperimenti del dipartimenti scentifico basterà chiedere a Johnny o qualcun'altro e si risolverà tutto»** fece con nonchalnce agitando appena una mano davanti al suo volto per dichiarare chiuso l'argomento e tornare così a concentrarsi su di me, visto che appea finito mi venne a stringere e tirare appena la codina facendomi saltare appena ed emmetere un leggero strilletto perchè diamine se era sensibile quella cosetta pelosa.  
Abbassai lo sguardo, per puntarlo nel suo e quello che vidi fu solo una cosa... **«Dannazione Lavi, era veramente meglio per te il coniglio, dato che sei sempre in calore»** feci esasperato, giusto poco prima di vedermelo saltare addosso, così da farmi finire nuovamente sul letto con lui sopra e tutto un pomeriggio libero da passare.

Sicuramente me ne sarei pentito più tardi, ma cavolo se mi iniziavano a piacere quelle orecchie!


	11. 11 - Wearing kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiedo scusa per aver saltato un paio di giorni, ma sono stata male con la febbre ed ho dormito praticamente per 48 ore di fila.

**11\. Wearing kigurumis**  


  
Si era lasciato convincere come al solito, anche se doveva ammettere che quei pigiamoni alquanto imbarazzanti erano dannatamente caldi e comodi per le notti di inverno quando faceva freddo e poi vedere Lavi dentro quella tutona rosa con le orecchie da coniglio non aveva prezzo, era veramente fenomenale. Considerando poi che lui era tutto felice di vestirla, neanche fosse stato un abito di alta modo e lui fosse stato il modello principale.  
Questo suo atteggiamento ogni tanto mi faceva pensare se per caso non mi ero messo con un bambino di due anni, invece che con un ragazzo... oh beh, in fondo era anche per quello che lo amavo.  
Comunque lui era praticamente un confetto rosa, ed io ero tutto bianco... un kigurumis con le orecchie da cane, tutto bianco... non sapevo se essere felice di aver scampato quell'orrore rosa, o essere proccupato per essere stato infilato dentro a quell'affare tutto bianco. Mi ero fidato di lui nella scelta, ed ora ero veramente in dubbio sull'aver fatto bene o meno.

Scrollai appen ala testa e mi infilai pigramente sotto le coperte, dove il confettone mi aspettava a braccia aperte con con un sorriso a ottantaquattro denti stampato in volto, neanche avesse visto il suo peluche preferito ed ora lo volesse abbracciare e non mollare più... sorte a cui mi ero ormai rassegnato da un paio di giorni a quella parte. Appena mi sentii stringere tra le sue braccia sospirai e tirai su le coperte che avevo abbassato per entrare, e mi andai ad infilare con il viso sotto il suo mento, così che il cappuccio che mi copriva la testa scivolò leggermnete indietro facendo affiorare qualche ciuffo ribelle dei miei capelli.  
 **«Felice?»** feci andando comunque a ricambiare l'abbraccio per stringerlo maggiormente a me.  
 **«Si»** fece lui ridacchiando appena per andarmi subito dopo a posare un leggero bacio sulla fronte «questa è la vera felicità, io, te, e questi stupidi pigiamoni» feco continuando a ridacchiare come se nulla fosse.  
Così incuriosito alzai appena la testa per notare che mi fissava con un leggero brillio neglio occhi che non riuscii a capire, così corrucciando appena la fronte ed andagli a toccare la sua con la mia mano, per controllare se per caso non stesse male **«chi sei te?»** feci staccando la mano, per andargli a pizzicare il naso **«cosa ne hai fatto del mio ragazzo?»** continuai iniziando a ridacchare anche io a causa della strana situazione che si era venuta a creare, perchè sinceramente Lavi che ammetteva che quei cosi erano stupidi, era decisamente strano.

 **«Sono sempre io moyashi»** fece lui, per ricevere un bel pizzicotto sulla guancia che si andò subito a massaggiare, dato che sapeva benissimo che odiavo quel dannato soprannome se lo era meritato tutto. **«è che qualche idiozia nella vita ci vuole sempre non possiamo vivere sempre seguendo le regole ogni tanto bisogna pure svagarsi e questo è uno dei metodi indolori»** fece lui serio chiudendo la distanza che ci separava per posare un delicato e casto bacio sulle me labbra.  
Al che sorrisi, si era proprio quelo il mio ragazzo, che dietro alle idozie nascondeva sempre un qualcosa di profondo, un qualcosa che solo a lui poteva venire in mente.  
E quei Kigurumis erano un suo modo molto atratto per dirmi che mi amava... tanto astratto, ma andava bene così.


	12. 12 - Eating icecream

**12\. Eating icecream**  


  


Certo non era decisamente la stagione giusta per il gelato, ma diavolo se quella enorme confezione non lo stava chiamando a gran voce. Si perchè sentiva chiaramente il suo nome provenire da quella splendida vaschetta... chiamiamola così perchè le dimensioni sembravano quelle per un t-rex, vaniglia e cioccolato, il puro piacere in due gusti. Il mondo, il mio stomaco... tutto mi gridava di prenderla, ma una mano che prontamente mi arpionò il braccio mi bloccò nella mia lenta ed inesorabile camminata.  
 **«Aren... no...»** mi fa con voce pacata, neanche stesse cercando di parlare ad un predatore che ha adocchiato la sua preda, ma dannazione mettetevi sulla strada tra me ed il cibo e siete morti. Lo guardai gelido cercando di tirare la mano che teneva ancora saldamente nella sua, facendomi anche male per la forza che ci stava mettendo.  
 **«E' inutile che mi guardi così, me lo hai chiesto te di bloccarti in casi come questi....»** fece scrollando appena la testa iniziando a trascinarmi facilmente nella direzione opposta, aka il reparto frutta e verdura del supermercato in cui stavamo cercando di fare la spesa.

**«Laviiiiii...»** feci con tono basso e cupo, che sentii tremare il mio ragazzo nonostante non volesse mollare minimamente la presa **«ah...ah... non mi interessa se poi mi odi, siamo venuti qui per fare la spesa e la faremo, e te non ti farai distrarre da nulla!»** fece dannatamente convinto continuando a tirarmi da una parte, mentre io cercavo inutilmente di andare dall'altra neanche fossi un drogato in crisi di astinenza... da gelato però...

Storsi il naso, vedendo che i miei inutili sforzi continuavano ad essere assolutamente inutili, e quindi per poter ottenere quella piccola meraviglia e che sembrava anche essere in offerta per quella sola giornata, avrei dovuto cambiare decisamente strategia, e quella di colpire il tuo avversario nei suoi punti deboli era la più adatta nel suo caso considerando che ero proprio io e certe dannate fantasie che gli passavano per la testa e che per lameno una volta avrei potuto mettere in atto. Per il gelato sono pronto a tutto, non sottovalutate il mio stomaco! Così con un leggero ghigno per nulla dolce, mi girai appena quel che necessario e compiendo alcuni piccoli passi completai la distanza che ci separava per andargli a strattonare leggermente la manica del giaccone così da farlo fermare e magari abbassare.  
Cosa che ovviamente fece, guardandomi con aria sospetta.  
Così una volta ad altezza orecchio, bisbigliai delicatamente **«Lasciami prendere quel barattolo di gelato ed esaudirò un tuo kink...»** e con voce sensuale _**«qualsiasi»**_ conclusi staccandomi per poi andargli a posare un leggero bacio poco sotto l'orecchio, e poi staccarmi così da guardare la sua faccia che sembrò illuminarsi neanche un albero a natale.

Occhi spalancati, bocca che si apriva e chiudeva, come fosse stato un pesce fuor d'acqua, le guance che gli si tinsero appena di rosso, e potevo stranamente vedere le rotelle del suo cervello che si mettevano all'opera alla ricerca di un qualche kink che potesse soddisfarlo, fino a che il suo suardo non si iluminò e vidi chiaramente dolori atroci per il mio fondoschiena... ma... si fa quel che si può.  
Sorrisi e gli presi la mano riportandolo verso il banco frigo dove finalamente presi il mio trofeo che iniziai a mangiare non appena usciti dal negozio, con un cucchiaino di plastica che ero riuscito a rimediare in un bar. Si la vita ra decisamente meravigliosa... ma con un ultimo sguardo verso verso il mio rosso, iniziai seriamente a dubitare della scelta che avevo appena compiuto. E probabilmente l'indomani mattina mattina me ne sarei pentito ulteriormente.


	13. 13 - Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chiedo scusa ma oggi niente capitolo perchè non riesco a scrivere smut.. o meglio ci sto provando ma sta venendo più lungo del previsto, ed io non ho più la testa per concentrarmi. Quini lo vedrete nei prossimi giorni, o comunque prima della fine della fine del challange.  
> Per il momento beccatevi solo una piccola anteprima perchè devo comunque postare qualcosa e questo qualcosa NON E' la parte hot, ma solo l'inizio del racconto, e comunque non mi sembra gliene freghi niente a nessuno quindi pure se skippo sta parte nessuno se ne accorgerà

**13\. Making Out**  


  
Una volta arrivati nuovamente nelle loro camere il gelato era finito, anzi era finito praticamente una decina di passi dopo che ervamo usciti da supermercato, per cui se il suo kink prevedeva il gelato beh... lo avevo decisamente stroncato, ma purtroppo a giudicare dalla sua espressione sempre irritabilmente allegra anche a confezione lucidata per cui non era parte del suo sogno.  
Così arrivati a destinazione e chiusa la porta A CHIAVE, dietro di noi mi tolsi la giacca e la sciarpa per porre la fatidica domanda «Allora il tuo kink?» feci girandomi e sfilnadomi le scarpe che lancia da un lato per veder atterrare su una scatola che non ricordavo di aver messo li... scrollai le spalle, pazienza. 


	14. End

Chiedo scusa a quelli che hanno seguito questo 30 Days, ma sinceramente faccio una fatica immane a scrivere in italiano in questo moment e sopratutto non ne ho più la forza e la voglia.  
Quindi il 13 è l'ultimo capito. Grazie ancora ♥

**Author's Note:**

> chiedo scusa ma nessuna delle drabble sarà betata, considerando che non c'è il tempo materiale e poi anche considerando il fatto che non ho nessuno che lo farebbe. Ma se notate qualche errore fatemelo sapere che provvederò a correggere ♥


End file.
